The Riddler
The Riddler Gallery Real Name:Edward Nigma Current Alias:The Riddler Aliases:The Riddler, E. Nigma (Nygma), Edward Nashton, Eddie Nashton Identity:Edward Nashton Alignment:Evil/Good Affiliation:None Relatives:Unknown Universe:DC Base Of Operations:Gotham City Gender:Male Age:Unknown Height:Unknown Weight:Unknown Eyes:Blue Hair:Brown Unusual Features:None Citizenship:USA Marital Status:Single Occupation:Criminal, Privet eye Education:Middle School Origin:New York Place of Birth:New York Creators:Bill Finger, Dick Sprang Role Played By:Asuma Zoro History Origin Edward was born into a broken home, his mother was absent and his father was abusive. When Edward was a young boy he became excited at the idea of winning a puzzle contest at school. To increase his likelihood of winning Edward sneaks into school during the night and practices the puzzle until he can solve it with ease. He ends up winning and is awarded a riddle book. Since that time he has mastered puzzles, mindgames and riddles. Edward was profoundly intelligent and would pass tests with apparent ease, something his father out of jealousy couldn't or wouldn't believe, and therefore attributed his success to cheating (supposedly catching him once) and beat him repeatedly so he'll not lie and stay out of trouble. Out of the abuse Edward developed a compulsion he has became known for, he constantly endeavors to tell the truth to prove his innocence. This is where his obsession with riddles comes from. Unfortunately the abuse is also a main factor that drove him to a life of crime. Becoming a Villain When Edward got older he left home and became a carnival performer, using his skills to cheat carnival goers out of their money. But this was not enough for him he longed for something more, and becomes the Riddler and pics The Batman, as a adversary, as he believes him to be intelligent and more then worthy opponent. Starting out as a simple informant and criminal profiler for the underworld of Gotham City as well as for Batman. The Riddler slowly became more of a villain to Batman. It wasn't long before he became a main adversary to the Caped Crusader constantly testing his analytical abilities to the limits. Big Gambit The Riddler was eventually diagnosed with cancer. Being the clever man that he was he found one of the secret Lazarus Pit's of fellow Batman villain Ra's al Ghul, where he cures himself of his fatal disease. It was during the time he was suffering with brain cancer, under the alias Arthur Wynne, that he came across Dr. Thomas Elliott who would one day become the criminal Hush. When Dr. Elliott saw how he had made the fast recovery, Riddler offered the knowledge to Elliott for a price, if he wanted to save his dying mother. Elliot preferred not to take the Riddler up in his offer so that he can gain his mother's money upon her death. The Riddler and Elliott decided to destroy Batman, Riddler developed a complex plan involving the manipulation of many of Batman's rogues such as: Joker, Clayface, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Ra's al Ghul, Lady Shiva, and Talia al Ghul. He even involved Superman in the scheme. The Gambit was as dangerous for Batman as it was for the Riddler, but on the plus side it allowed him to solve the greatest riddle of all: that Bruce Wayne is Batman. With the Information he tortured Batman with the memory of Jason Todd, the second Robin. He had Clayface take the form of Jason and torment Batman in reality. Later Jason's body was found stolen from his grave, Batman was sure it was the Riddler. Only to find that Jason was alive the entire time. When Batman found out Riddler's plot and realizing he knew his secret identity, the only way to ensure Riddler's silence was to match wits with him. He explained that Riddler could never tell anyone he was Bruce Wayne to do so go against everything the Riddler stood for, The Ridder couldn't accept that. Batman also threatened that to do so would reveal that the Riddler knew where Ra's al Ghul's Lazarus Pit's where and he would meet an end at the hands of the League of Assassins. A Coma He later escaped from Arkham Asylum after a worldwide breakout by the Secret Society of Super Villains. He then is along with the Society when they attack Metropolis. He is defeated by the Shining Knight and is struck in the head by the Knight's mace. The Riddler was sent into a coma when he was hit in the head by the Shining Knight's mace. The Riddler awoke a year later, suffering from memory loss forgetting his own name for a while and not remembering that Bruce Wayne is Batman, but he is suspicious. Now The Riddler took a long trip (using the money that he gained from many former crimes) to fined himself. He believes that he is going crazy and that he may need to change his life. He returned to Gotham City to fined that the city had changed. Most of the people he new were gone and a lot of new people had entered his city. Constructing his new hideout at a riverside warehouse, he started to contemplate his crimes. Hacking in to the S.H.I.E.L.D Mainframe he gained data on all of the new heroes and villains. And started to set up new tech and a New maze. Isis incident Riddler had decided to send out a new riddle to batman. Tracking Poison Ivy to an alleyway he gave her a card to give to Batman. But after sticking around he saw Ivy knock out a girl and an invisible girl strip the girl down and put her in a dumpster. This girl latter turned out to be Isis. Riddler took her back to his place and vowed to help her get her amulet back. Going after Ivy at the Wayne manner Riddler was hurt by a hand grenade and driven back to his house by Isis. From there the two were picked up by a blond child and sent to an alternate dimension to save its world from destruction. After watching a fight another strange man showed up and took one of there teammates away. Riddler tried to stop them and impulsively shot at the man but he just stopped the bullet mid air and sent it back at him. After this the fought two of the four horsemen of apocalypse and finally were sent back to the real world. The were then confronted by a group of evil lanterns and had an epic fight Isis was knocked unconscious and Riddler protected her until the end. From there they all were sent into limbo were the fight continued. Finally Isis lead a group out of the world using a worm hole but they were all separated in the posses. Social Life Having almost no friends he spends most of his time alone. Realizing that he needs to reconsider his life he is looking for companionship and even a wife and some little conundrum to call his own. Allies Two face, Poison ivy, Cat Woman, Killer Croc, Hush, Joker, Scarecrow, Harrly Quin, Penguin, And others Enemies Batman, Gotham City PD, Any supper hero in town. Love Life None at the moment but maybe soon. Powers Having no true powers Riddler prides himself on his intellect and problem solving skills. He carries a set of guns that are Question mark shaped and a trick cane that allows him to do many things including control his Riddler mobile and other tech. He has just invented a question mark watch that has a micro computer holding all his Shield files, a facial recognition system and the controls to his hideout; along with a simple computer for internet and a clock. Roleplaying Statistics CHARACTER INFO: STRENGTHS:Extreme Intellect, Brilliant tactician, almost intuitive problem solving skills. WEAKNESSES:Physicality weak, Next to no fighting skill, Obsessive compulsive over riddles. ____________________ STATS STRENGTH: Typical Ty 6 (1d6) AGILITY: Excellent Ex 20 (1d20) ENDURANCE: Excellent Ex 20 (1d20) REASON: Remarkable Rm 30 (3d10) INTUITION: Excellent Ex 20 (1d20) PSYCHE: Excellent Ex 20 (1d20) SPEED: Excellent Ex 20 (1d20) POPULARITY: Remarkable Rm 30 (3d10) ____________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: Good Gd 10 (1d10) PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Excellent Ex 20 (1d20) ENERGY ATTACK: None ENERGY DEFENSE: Excellent Ex 20 (1d20) PSYCHIC ATTACK: None PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Excellent Ex 20 (1d20) OTHER ABILITIES: None ____________________ WEAPONSQuestion Mark Cane: In material, Rm Blunt Question Mark Pistol: Gd material, Ex Shooting Puzzle Piece Bombs (x5): Explosives cause Rm Force damage, 1 area